


Somewhere Down the Road

by Morgana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Curtain Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katie doesn't mind it when the old guys flirt with her. It's kind of sweet, actually</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Down the Road

"Katie, can you take table 4?" Sheila called out on her way to the pass to collect Mrs Jamison's usual club sandwich.  
  
She glanced over at the two men that were settling into the seats. "Sure thing. Just let me take care of Doc's coffee first."  
  
Once she'd refilled Doc's cup, she headed over to table 4. "Hi there! My name's Katie, and I'll be your server today. Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Just coffee," was the answer, and as she filled their cups, she took a second to look them over. They weren't local, she'd bet her next paycheck on that. It wasn't anything specific, although she knew she'd never seen them in here before. But there was something else, a sense of danger that they both wore like a second skin, a silent threat to anyone that meant them harm, and it sent a shiver down her spine. These were hunters, men to be feared and trodden lightly around.  
  
The thought had scarcely occurred to her before she realized how stupid it was. Thinking of them as dangerous! Why, they were just two old men, probably as sweet as pie, who wouldn't harm a flea. That did it - no more Steven King before bedtime. Katie glanced at the men and smiled. "You know what you'd like to start with, or should I come back?"  
  
One of the men looked up from his menu, green eyes twinkling as he grinned at her. "You don't wanna run away from us so soon, do you, sweetheart?"  
  
"Jesus, man, give it a rest," his companion muttered.  
  
"You'll have to excuse Sammy, here," he told her. "It's been so long since a pretty girl like you looked twice at him that he's forgotten what to do. Not that he ever knew, of course."   
  
Katie laughed. She just couldn't help it - he was really too cute. He'd obviously never suffered for feminine attention, and although he was far too old for her, she'd bet that when he'd been younger, he'd broken more than his fair share of hearts. "I'm sure you could teach him."  
  
He leaned back in his seat, tossing one arm over the back of his chair as he smirked. "You got that right, sweetheart."  
  
"Dean." The word was quiet, but it had an immediate effect on the man she was talking to. He eased his arm back down and glanced at his menu, while the other man looked at her. "I'll have the chicken Caesar salad, and he'll have the turkey sandwich with Swiss and tomato soup, no fries."  
  
Dean groaned, but offered no resistance. Instead, he handed her his menu while she collected the other man's. As she walked away, she heard him say, "Just gotta take away all my fun, huh, Sammy?"  
  
"You know you're supposed to be watching your cholesterol and salt," was the answer. "And it's embarrassing, the way you were flirting with that waitress. She's old enough to be your granddaughter, Dean!"  
  
"Way we ran around in the old days, maybe she is," Dean responded with a laugh. Oh, he really was too much. She could just imagine what her very proper Mawmaw would say to that idea, then decided she'd probably have loved it. Pawpaw always did like to tease her about having been a little wild when she was younger. Katie's favorite story was the one where she'd gone to California with her college roommate on spring break and ended up stranded in Vegas for two weeks. She thought the old man at the table would like that story as well; he had the look of someone who'd had a few crazy escapades and come away with some good stories, just like Mawmaw.  
  
Katie smiled as she went to put the order in. dropping the slip off and picking up Judge Moore's order at the same time. As she set the patty melt in front of him, she glanced over at the strangers, noticing that Sammy didn't seem too amused by Dean's idea of himself as her grandfather. It was a shame, since she'd bet he was a great grandfather, and she was sure whoever his granddaughter was, she was spoiled rotten and thoroughly adored.  
  
She did a quick walk by on her tables, then refilled sugar caddies and gathered up ketchup bottles. Sheila came by while she was marrying the ketchups. "Ugh, I don't see how you can stand to let that old guy hit on you like that," she commented.  
  
Katie just shook her head. "I think it's sweet."  
  
"Yeah, well I think it's creepy."  
  
She set a newly filled bottle of ketchup aside. "He's harmless, Sheila. Just an old guy who likes to flirt, that's all. He was probably hot in his day - you know how guys like that can be."  
  
She huffed an agreement. "Yeah, and that's why I say it's creepy. Seriously, some people should know when to quit, y'know?"  
  
Katie just shook her head and filled another ketchup bottle, then passed the two empties over to Sheila. "Could you fill those up?"  
  
When the bell sounded for her order, she went to pick it up and deliver it to table 4. The two men were sitting much as she'd left them, with Sammy not appearing any happier than he had earlier. She set the plates down in front of them, then went to get the coffee for another walk around.  
  
As she turned away, she heard Dean say, "C'mon, Sammy, don't be like that. It's just a little flirting, that's all."  
  
"You didn't have to do it right in front of me."  
  
Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dean's face soften. "You know I didn't mean anything by it. C'mon, man, we've been together, what, 40 years?"  
  
"37, actually. There were a couple missed years in there."  
  
Dean scoffed. "Those don't count and you know it. Point is, after 40 years, you'd think you'd've realized that you're it for me by now."  
  
Katie was smiling as she went to refill Doc's coffee and drop off his bill. The lunch crowd was starting to pick up, so she didn't catch much more of the strangers' conversation, but she was sure the little tiff had been resolved. And she wasn't surprised when Sammy seemed much happier as they paid their bill and left, Dean stepping close to whisper something into his ear that made him laugh and shake his head before turning to regard his partner with a fond smile.  
  
Yep, that Dean was a charmer, that was for sure. And it appeared that she'd been treated to just the tiniest bit of his charm - Sammy got the rest, and from the way he was smiling as they left, that was more than enough.


End file.
